Poèmes ennemies
by ZachC
Summary: Recueil de poèmes personnel de Simon Snow


**Poèmes ennemies**

Ce recueil est le fruit de mes pensées, chacun est dédié à un des ennemis dont j'ai triomphé. Je ne sais pourquoi mais le calme après la victoire me rend très pensif, comme si tous mes neurones se concentrait sur le conflit, puis soudainement se trouvait libre et ne savait plus quoi faire. Je ressens moi-même un vide après chaque combat, l'adrénaline encore présente, mais la lutte terminé. J'ai donc dut trouver une occupation lors de ces temps morts et me suit trouvait un talent pour la poésie.

Tout a commencé après ma première victoire contre l'héritier du Mage. Je n'été pas habitué à tant de violence, même si je savais que tout cela était nécessaire, la bataille me laissa en effroi. Le mage lui-même me conseilla d'écrire ce que j'avais ressenti lors de cette bataille pour essayer de m'en débarrasser, bizarrement ce qui venu de ma plume était un poème.

**Violent sentiment**

L'hériter du mage, adversaire tenace

De peines et de misère, le combat fut gagné

De la sueur de mon front. Ultime face à face

Ni alliées ou amis, pouvaient venir m'aider

Impuissant sans-défenses, la défaite imminente

Je sorti de mon moi-même, étranger à mon corps

Un sentiment nouveau, malice tournoyante

Empathie disparu, j'étais en désaccord

Ce sentiment me permis de remporté le combat

Mais je ne souhaite plus le revoir, il ne m'appartient pas

Ce poème est moins sombre que son prédécesseur. L'inspiration m'est venue de mes compagnons à qui je dois tout, ils m'ont sauvé à multiples reprises et je ne sais ce que je ferais si j'avais à me battre seul de nouveau. Lors de cette deuxième année à l'académie Watford j'ai vraiment trouvé ma place. J'ai consolidé des amitiés que je souhaite garder pour toujours. Je n'ai pas ressenti le même effroi qu'après mon premier combat, qui sait peut être que dans le futur je n'aurai pas à écrire de maladroits alexandrins pour être capable de dormir.

**Solitude abandonnée**

Le deuxième serpent, non fidèle à son nom

Un géant imposant à la langue fourchue

Son atout principal, un dangereux poison

C'est avec une équipe que je l'ai combattu

Il voulait isoler chaque personne du groupe

Mais nous persistions et il finit par céder

J'ai toujours eu confiance en les membres de ma troupe

Une victoire difficile et surtout méritée

Nous étions inséparables, même après notre retour

C'est des amis pour la vie, que je me suis fait ce jour

Ce poème est différent de mes deux précédents, car il ne raconte pas un sentiment vécu lors d'un combat contre autrui, mais lors d'un combat intérieur. Mes amis ne pouvait m'aider ne pouvait m'aider dans cette situation. Ce poème a peut-être l'air d'être no finis, mais c'est juste car j'ai un pressentiment que cette histoire n'est pas finie.

**Forces intérieures**

La troisième porte, adversaire mystérieux

Je la voyais en rêve, n'en pensant rien de plus

Avant que malheureusement un élève trop curieux

Se fit paralysais, devant la porte élu

Ni entre-aide ni équipe, ne pouvais m'assister

Tout étais dans ma tête, mais tout étais confus

La troisième porte, dans mes rêves se moquer

De mon incompétence, mais j'étais résolu

Ce fut finalement une farce qui me donner l'idée

Ce n'était pas la porte, mais un mauvais sorcier caché

Ce poème sera le dernier de mon recueil, je ressens plus le besoin d'écrire après un combat. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose, mais je suis habituée à la violence du combat physique et mentale. J'ai bien apprécié écrire ces poèmes, je suis conscient ne pas avoir la plume de Shakespeare ou Hugo, mais ces quelques vers m'ont servis d'exutoires et j'en suis bien content.

**Héros retrouvée**

La troisième porte, caché donc un sorcier

Il s'enfuit à son antre, dès qu'on l'exposera

Nous l'avons pourchassé et l'avons retrouvé

Il était alors près pour son dernier combat

Nous étions alors trois, Baz, Peneloppe et moi

Nous n'avions pas de plan, mais nous savions quoi faire

Le combat fut violent, mais je n'eus pas d'effroi

Serais-je habitué aux enfers de la guerre ?

La calme après la bataille, m'inspire une dernière fois

Une dernière fois ma plume, sur ce papier se posera


End file.
